


A meeting of Chance

by Salome_Solace



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, One Shot, WHIZZER WINS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome_Solace/pseuds/Salome_Solace
Summary: Marvin's Brunch gets worse before it gets better like everything in his life





	A meeting of Chance

Marvin was getting brunch with one of his hook-ups, he had tried to date this last year after Whizzer but nobody compared so he just dealt with hook-ups because he still had needs. It was some blonde kid who was a little younger than he went for so they already looked like an odd pair. He was currently droning on about his job or something Marvin didn’t care he just wanted to eat, so he continued to pick at his eggs.

“Marvin are you even listening to me” The kid had snapped him out of his thoughts he looked up from his eggs 

“Yeah..” he replied sounding more like a question.

“What was I talking about” he looked at Marvin with a serious face look on his face.

“Uhhh--” Marvin started to sputter while his date started to get louder 

“What’s my name...WHAT IS MY NAME MARVIN I’VE BEEN SEEING YOU FOR 2 WEEKS!”

Marvin was at a loss for words, he looked around and all eyes were on them. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” the kid stood up picked up his drink and threw it on Marvin leaving him there wet and to the judgement of the entire restaurant. This was embarrassing well at least he thought ‘ this can’t get any worse’, when he had heard it the laugh he hadn’t heard in 2 years no no no nononono not now not after this 

“Wow and you said I was dramatic” Marvin looked up to the voice face still wet seeing him there in all his glory,

Whizzer. 

Marvin took a long sigh and dropped his head “Please go away” and to that Whizzer slid into the booth and said “ I thought you’d be happy to see me” handing him a napkin “You still a little wet.”  
Marvin took the napkin and wiped his face. His mind was racing ‘why was Whizzer sitting here’ ‘what did he want’ ‘oh god he just gonna lau-

“So you officially out now?” he asked as he reached over to grab Marvin’s drink

“Please no” Marvin flinched expecting to get even wetter than he was

“So you don’t want me to act like housewife, I thought that’s what you had always wanted?” Whizzer said as he sipped on Marvin’s mimosa 

This was his chance “Whizzer, I’m sorry. I know it late but I’m Truly sorry about how I treated you back then” he said looking into Whizzer's eyes 

“Well for what it’s worth Marv I’m sorry too you weren’t the only one to blame. I’m glad to see though that your out and moved on. You look good and he was kinda cute.” Whizzer said softly to him there was something in his eyes Marvin couldn’t place. He might be wrong but if he didn’t take this chance he might not get another chance he reached for Whizzer’s hand 

“Who him? Whizzer I don’t even know his name, honestly Whiz no has compared to you. Honestly I wouldn’t know how to even start,” he paused looking at Whizzer’s eyes and then continued 

“I miss you”

Whizzer smiled and squeezed his hand 

“I missed you too…” he told Marvin 

“Also I know you like pretty boys but you really where robbing the cradle there Marv” he jokingly told Marvin 

“Please don’t start” Marvin said as he covered his face with his hands and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Something light and fluffy i wrote in my prompt book to share with yall


End file.
